


Firsts on the Fourth

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 150 words, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drabble and a Half, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fourth of July, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: John and Dave celebrate the Fourth on their balcony together.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 7





	Firsts on the Fourth

Your roommate loves sprinklers and fireworks. You never understand the appeal, but John just loves the damn things. He’s having you sit outside on the balcony while you watch your neighbors in the parking lot set off fireworks for the Fourth. 

John handed you another little sparkler and was dazzled by the colors it displayed.

You held up two as John waited for the next round of fireworks to start. John adjusted his chair so he could be closer to you. You smile down at him as he rests his head on your shoulder and yawns. You place a kiss on his head. Shit. Fuck. You didn’t mean to- John lifted up his head. He’s giving you a blank look. Like he’s confused. You feel like punching your own face in. 

John suddenly plants a kiss on your lips, as a full round of fireworks goes off in your head.


End file.
